Smoke
by KodaTheBeaver
Summary: "Your smoking is a hazard to my health," I snapped. She smirked at me before putting the cigarette out into the ash tray. "Your attitude is a hazard to my health," she replied.


**Author's Note**

**Hello it's Koda here with a new story. Well, technically this is a one-shot so it's not really a story. I needed to calm my freezerburn needs by writing this one-shot. This is an AU, meaning there is no Grimm fighting or faunus or anything like that. Also Yang has a car instead of a motorcycle. Characters are also a little OOC. I was inspired by a movie I watched so I decided to type this up. This story is also first person POV(Weiss') because I'm not so good with third person. Don't like then I recommend you don't read. Please review and let me know what you think of this little one-shot here after you're done reading. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY...**

**Usually I have a song for stories like these but surprisingly I don't. If anybody has a suggestion, please let me know.**

* * *

**Smoke**

I stared at her, the first thing coming to my mind was why the hell was she smoking on school grounds? There is an "absolutely no smoking on school grounds" policy here. Either she has to leave now or throw out the cigarette. Being the student body president, I decided to approach her and kindly tell her that she can't smoke here.

"Excuse me," I called, grabbing her attention, "You're not allowed to smoke on school grounds. Either you put that out or leave right now."

She stared at me for a moment as if she wasn't getting what I was telling her. She then shrugged and turned her head away from me, still doing what she was doing. Did she just...HOW DARE SHE?! The nerve of this girl. Does she have any idea of how much trouble she can get into?

"Listen here," I snapped, "either you stop that smoking this instant and leave while you still can or I'm going to have to write you up."

She turned back to me again as her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. What is this girl's problem? I asked her nicely and she just goes and disrespects me? Weiss Schnee? The girl pulled the cigarette out her mouth and blew the smoke into my face. My nose scrunched up in disgust as I smelt that distasteful tobacco. Again, how dare she?!

"There," she said, dropping the cigarette on the ground. "I stopped. Are you happy, Princess?"

I shook my head and glared hard at her. "You know what? I might as well write you up for disrespecting me."

The scent of tobacco still filled my nose as I took out a pen and notepad from my bag. Though, I couldn't write anything down yet because she snatched the notepad right out of my hand.

"I don't think so," she said, putting the notepad in her pocket. "You shouldn't write me up." Then, with a weird glint in her lilac eyes she added, "If you do, I'll make your life a living hell." And with that, she left before I could even shoot back at her.

She took my notepad with her. Now I won't be able to right her up. But, I could tell the principal about what happened. Then again, that girl would probably hunt me down if she found out that I did. No, I shouldn't be scared of that girl. She wasn't even scary. I should do the right thing.

* * *

"Weeeeiiiis~~"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"We-"

"For the last time, Ruby, I'm not going to some stupid party with you and your friends," I told the redhead.

We were standing by our lockers, talking, as other kids left the school. This dolt wanted me to attend a party with her at her friend's house. I didn't want to go because it wasn't worth my time and I had better things to do. Plus, Father doesn't like me attending parties with the kids at school. They're not built for my character.

The dolt flashed her usual puppy dog eyes at me, begging me to come along with her. Being her friend for a long time, I've gotten used to the whole act and only ignored it. That's not going to fool me anymore. She pouted and crossed her arms, leaning onto the lockers.

"Fine," she said, giving up, "but you're missing out on the fun."

"I doubt that," I muttered.

She blinked at me before asking, "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Ruuuuby~~" someone called.

Turning our heads to the direction of the voice, we saw a blob of blonde hair coming our way. Before either of us could say anything, the dolt was tackled onto the ground. What just happened? I looked down to find Ruby struggling out of someone's grasp as she was being suffocated into a bear hug.

"Yang," she cried. "Please...get...off...I...can't...breathe"

The person, who I recall is Yang, got up and reached her hand out to help the dolt up. I looked at the girl and realize something. It's that brute who was smoking outside of the school! She knows Ruby?! As if she could feel my stare, she turned her gaze to me. Her eyes widened in shock but then stopped and glared at me. I returned the look.

"You again!" We shouted at the same time.

"Um, am I missing something here?" the dolt asked. "You guys know each other?"

"This is the bitch who got me suspended for a whole two days!" the blonde brute snapped.

"Well, I wouldn't have if you just listened to me!" I shot back.

"I did!"

"But you still disrespected me, you brute!"

Before we could go at each other's necks, Ruby stood in-between us to stop us from doing so. I kept my hateful gaze on the blonde as she did the same to me. This is not over yet.

"Woah, woah, woah," she said, trying to calm us both down. "Alright, just stop and tell me what's going on."

Regaining some of my composure back, I sighed and looked at the dolt. "Well, a few days ago I found this idiot here smoking on school grounds," I told her.

She shot a look at the blonde. "Seriously Yang? Dad specifically told you to stop smoking. I thought you did!" She cried.

Yang raised her hands up in defense. "Dad said I couldn't smoke...at HOME. There's a deference. Besides, I don't do it often anyway."

Something caught my attention. "Wait a second, you guys are sisters?!" I asked, in disbelief.

The dolt turned back to me as her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I never told you?" she asked. "I thought I told you that I had a sister."

"Yea, I know that," I replied, "but you never told me she was a smoker."

"That's because I thought she stopped."

"Helloooo, I'm still here," said the brute. "I still want to punch this bitch in the face for getting me in trouble."

Ruby grabbed onto her insane sister before she could do anything to harm me. Serves her right for disrespecting me. If she listened then I wouldn't have gotten her suspended. Oh well though. What's happened happened.

"Listen, how about we just go," said the dolt. "I'm sorry about her Weiss. Um, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Bye Ruby," I replied.

"This isn't over yet, Princess," said the brute before the two of them left.

I stared at the both of them as they walked away but more specifically, I stared at the blonde brute. There's no point in her getting mad. She got herself in trouble. Sighing, I turned away from the two and walked out.

* * *

I watched her across the room. She was smoking again like last time. The cigarette twirled between her teeth as she was laughing at something on the TV. Ruby was gone at the moment; probably at the bathroom or something. My nose scrunched up in disgust as I could smell the cigarette smoke all the way at where I'm sitting.

"Didn't you say that you weren't going to smoke at home?" I asked her, an irritated tone in my voice.

She took her attention away from the TV and looked at me. She had the same look that I had on her face. Taking her index and thumb, she took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew the smoke over to my direction. I really want to hit this girl right now. Why did she have to be the dolt's sister?

"Why don't you get out of my business?" she asked. "I know what I said."

I decided to keep going rather than stopping. "Smoking is bad for you, y'know," I told her.

Twirling the cigarette between her fingers, she gives me a bored expression. It most likely said, 'you don't think I know that?'. I didn't care if she knew or not. I just wanted to tell her because it IS bad for her health and mine to. I do not want to be a second hand smoker. Disgusting...

"Your smoking is a hazard to my health," I snapped.

She smirked at me before putting the cigarette out into the ash tray. "Your attitude is a hazard to my health," she replied.

I gave an irritated groan before dropping it there as the dolt came back. Seriously, this girl...I can't stand her. Ruby plopped down in the chair next to me and took out her math homework. She then noticed my irritated expression and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

I glanced at the brute for a moment then back at her. Shaking my head, I let out a sigh. "No. Not really."

* * *

"You know, I hate how you stare at me like that."

"Shhh!"

"It's because you're bothering me. Go sit somewhere else."

"Shhh!"

"I don't feel like moving. Why don't you move?"

"Shhh!"

"I'm not moving."

"Shhh!"

"Then it looks like neither of us are moving."

"This is the last warning you two," snapped the librarian, Ms. Goodwitch. "If you don't keep it down right now, I'm sending you both out."

We both nodded our apologies at her and stopped our bickering at each other. Though, that didn't stop my glaring at the brute. I was supposed to be studying in here for my history test and she decides to come over here and bother me. Who does she think she is? I just want to wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

I shook my head and looked back down at my book. It's best if I just ignore her. The sound of a pencil on paper caught my ears. I looked up to find the brute writing something down on the paper. I ignored it and went back to my studies. I had to stop again when I felt something hit my head. Looking up, I found her grinning at me and pointing to the folded up paper. I glared at her before opening it up.

'Are you mad at me?' it said.

I frowned at the piece of paper then took my pen out to write on it.

'I am now. Leave me alone.' I wrote.

I passed the paper back to her and went back to my book. To my dismay, the piece of paper came back. I really don't want to play this game.

'And what are you gonna do if I don't leave you alone? Write me up?'

I had the urge to yell at this girl but I resisted and just wrote my reply, hoping this would shut her up and leave me alone.

'Yes I will and I'll have the principal give you another two day suspension.'

I tossed the paper back to her and looked back down at my book. I heard a groan escape her mouth and the sound of paper getting crumbled up. Got her.

"Teacher's pet," she mumbled.

"Ms. Xiao Long, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this library right now!" shouted the librarian.

I tried to hold in my laughter as the brute sat up from her seat and groaned loudly. She shot me a glare saying 'this isn't over yet' before putting her things away and leaving the library. Now that that's over I can study in piece.

* * *

"This is so not fair!" I shouted at the dolt, who had her arms crossed with a glare on her face.

"Why do we have to do this again?" asked the brute.

"I'm tired of you guys fighting every time you see each other," she answered. "You are not leaving this room until you become friends!"

After that rant, she stomped out of the kitchen, leaving us there, facing each other. It suddenly became silent. I turn my hard look onto the girl in front of me, who was now pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. Is she seriously going to smoke at a time like this? Sometimes I wonder how these two are even related.

"Are you seriously going to smoke?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," she answered then put the cigarette between her lips and lit it up with the lighter she had.

I sighed. Maybe everything would be a lot better if we just listened to the dolt. If we finally get along, this brute won't be a problem to me anymore. Though, I don't think she's even listening and is more into her smoking than trying to do as her sister says. Looks like I'm going to be doing most of the talking.

"Alright," I started. "How about we just listen to what Ruby told us and become...f-friends."

"Okay," she replied. I blinked. What?

"Wait..." I didn't quite catch that, "...what? You're willing to become friends even though we've been through all of this trouble?"

She nodded. "Sure, why not?"

I kept blinking, wondering if what she said was all in my head or not. "But, I thought you hated me and...and..."

"Woah, woah, woah," she started, "slow down Princess. I never said I hated you. Sure you can bitch a lot and your attitude gets on my nerves but I'd never hate you." Her lips curled up into a smile. "I'm willing to become your friend if you're willing to. All you have to do is get used to my smoking."

I wanted to snap at her for that last sentence but I decided not to ruin the progress we were getting at. I'll have to get used to the disgusting smell of cigarette smoke.

"I guess so," I answered.

Before either of us could say anything else, the dolt came rushing back into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm so happy that you are finally getting along!" she cried.

Wait, she was listening to the whole thing? I looked from her sister then back to her. I scowled at her.

"Ruuuuubbby!" I called.

Her grin faltered into a look of horror as she noticed the scary look on my face. She then turned and ran out of the but not before saying, "Um, I forgot I had to do something!"

"So, wanna go get something to eat?" asked Yang as I turned my attention back to her.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Sure."

* * *

"Get off of me," I said as I tried to pry the annoying arms off me.

"It's cold and I don't feel like it," the brute whined, cigarette sticking out her mouth.

"Well, I can't warm you up because I'm a cold person." I continued to fight the arms that were wrapped around me but it was too much of a strong grip. I ended up giving up after that. "Besides, you're the warm person here."

"I don't feel warm," she mumbled.

Right now, we were sitting on the couch, watching some dumb movie on TV. The dolt was out at another party. She pestered me again to go but I denied her like always. I decided to keep the brute some company since she was home alone and had nothing to do. I didn't ask her, she asked me.

Also, the AC was broke so it was going to be cold in the house. There was only one blanket and we agreed to share but I did not agree for her to wrap her arms around me into an embrace. I hate direct contact like this. What was even worse, I could smell more of the smoke since we were so close. I'm starting to think that I'm becoming a second hand smoker because I've actually gotten used to this.

"Stop smoking," I told her.

"No," she replied.

"It's bad for you and it smells." I wiggled one of my arms out of her grasped and took the cigarette out of her mouth then threw it into the ash tray.

"Are you serious?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

I ignored that question. "You should quit."

"Nah. You don't tell me what to do."

"Smoking is bad for you," I repeated. "I'm seriously becoming a second hand smoker because of you so stop it."

"Fine," she said. "I'll stop smoking for the night..." I looked up at her and noticed that weird glint in her eyes that she had the first day we met"...buuuut only if we snuggle."

My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. What game is she playing?

"No, I don't want to snuggle with you," I answered. "You better think twice before asking something like that and you smell like tobacco." She pouted and gave me a puppy dog look like the dolt. "I hope you know that look doesn't work on me. Ruby's tried it many times and those many times, she failed."

"Boo," she cried. "You're so mean. Too bad you have to agree with me anyway."

She pulled my into her closer, her arms wrapped tight around me in a death grip and her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I began to struggle again, not letting her have her way. Where does this girl get all of this strength? I could possibly die from suffocation.

"Let go of me you brute!" I snapped.

"No can do Princess," she replied. Even though I can't see her face, I know there's a smirk on it. "You're going to have to deal with it."

"Damn you," I whispered out, knowing it was over.

I stopped struggling once again. She's won and there's nothing I can do about it. It's not so bad either so I really shouldn't be complaining. You've done it now Weiss.

* * *

"But I want ice cream," the dolt whined, a pout beginning to poke out as she desperately attempted to get her way.

I watched her with a bored expression before looking elsewhere. She stomped, knowing that I wasn't going to let her get any.

"Come on Princess," piped in the brute. "It's just ice cream."

"Then why don't you get her some?" I asked her, frown forming on my face. "You're her sister, remember."

"I would if I could but I don't have any money on me." I sighed. _That's because you waste it all on those cigarette packs you buy all the time. _

The dolt kept her famous puppy dog look on her face as we just stood there in the park for a while. I didn't really want to buy her any but another part of me says to just do it. I sighed again and set my jaw. I then looked back at the her sister who now had the same look on her face. You've got to be kidding me.

Without saying a word, I walked past the both of them and began lazily making my way to the ice cream truck that was stationed near the basketball court at the park. What a clever place to post, knowing that they'll have those sweaty, disgusting basketball players, needing to cool down by getting some ice cream.

Knowing the dolt's favorite sweet, I get the one that fits with it.

"One Cookie Crunch please," I said with a small speck of annoyance in my tone.

"Oh Weiss you do care!" She cheered then snatched the ice cream out the man's hand.

He gave me a raised eyebrow. I smiled apologetically at my idiot best friend's behavior and hand him the money before strolling back to the two idiots.

"Are you happy now?" I asked.

"Yesh thnk yur Eiss," she said through bites.

I frowned. "What did I say about talking with your mouth full?"

She swallowed. "Not to talk with my mouth full..."

"Right, so don't do it." And with that, I continued my stroll around the park, not caring if those two were behind me or not.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why I'm the dolt's friend anyway. She's left me here again with her annoying, older sister. I know the two of us became friends like two months ago but she just keeps bugging me and bugging me. I don't how long I can take this before snapping completely. I noticed her staring at me across the room.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Why's the long face?" she replied.

"You're staring at me," I told her. "I don't like it. Stop it."

"But, it's fun to stare at you." A smirk pulled at her lips as she continued to stare at me.

"What's so interesting about me that you just have to stare?"

"Your beautiful face." Her smirk turned into a sly grin as my eyes widened.

Wait...what? Is she...no...this is just another of her stupid jokes. I'm not falling for it. She's probably just staring at me just to annoy me.

"Stop joking around," I said.

"But I'm not," she told me. "I'm serious."

My eyes widen once again. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was indeed serious. I don't know whether to be flattered or freaked out. I'll just go with the second one because I do not know what the hell is going on anymore. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Really, Weiss?

"Can't I just stare?" she asked.

"Then take a picture," I answered, using my hand to hide the blush on my face. "It'll last longer."

She laughs. "I see you have jokes also, Princess." The brute then gets up from her seat and makes her way over to me. There was still that stupid grin on her face. "I like that."

"Yang, you're scaring me," I told her. "Go away."

I scooted away from the brute as she plops down next to me. Suddenly, she turns from annoying to creepy. What's going on? Before she could even try anything, the dolt comes into the room, stomping about.

"What are you guys doing?!" She snapped. "At least save that for when nobody's home. I'm still here you know."

More heat rose to my face as I realized what she just said. Is she implying that the brute and I are...

"It wasn't like that, Sis," Yang replied. "I was just messing with her."

"It didn't seem like it," she muttered before placing her math book onto the table. "Sorry Yang but we have work to do." For once the dolt does something right.

"Oh well," the brute sighed as she got up from her seat. "I'm serious, Princess." And with that, she went back to the living room.

* * *

"Wait I didn't catch that. Repeat that?"

"I said go out with me."

I blinked. Is this brute seriously asking me to be her girlfriend? Wait, she's not asking. That's more like commanding. I shouldn't be surprised though. Over the past weeks I've noticed signs of her liking me and in those weeks, it's been getting more and more annoying. Also, I don't understand why she likes me of all people. All I ever did to her was tell her to stop smoking and give out snarky remarks.

"No," I answered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You didn't ask."

She frowned. "I don't ask, Princess."

"Then it's a no." I turned my heal to walk away from her but stopped when a hand grabbed my arm. Turning my gaze back to her I snap, "Unhand me this instant!"

"Look...um...okay I'm sorry," she started, "...will you...go out with me?" After that, she released my arm and rubbed the back of her neck.

Another thing about those weeks of her showing signs of liking me, I started to like her back also. At first I was in denial, but then I gave up and just accepted how I felt. Though, I can't believe it was her. She's probably wondering why she ended up liking me also.

The only problem with this is that my father won't accept me dating a girl and not even a smoker for the matter. But, I don't really care. I could probably find a way to make this relationship a secret from him.

"My father won't like this," I told her, "but my answer is yes."

Her lips twitched into a smile. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered, smiling back.

Before I even knew it, I'm suddenly being picked up off the ground in Yang's tight grip. Dust, where does she get this strength? I can't breathe!

"Let go of my you brute!" I snapped.

"No can do Princess," she replied, pulling me close to her.

I'm going to die of suffocation before we even go on a date...

* * *

"Why do you smoke?" I asked.

"What?" she replied.

"Why do you smoke?" I repeated.

"Hmm, why do I smoke?" The brute rubs her chin, going into deep thought.

A frown forms on my face. There's no point in thinking if you already have the answer! Someone who smokes should quickly know the reason why they smoke. It doesn't take some thinking over. Here we are, sitting on her car "The Bumblebee", as she continues to ponder. A sigh escapes my lips.

"You know what," I started, "forget it."

"Because it helps me," she said.

I blinked. "What?"

"Smoking helps me."

"Smoking does not help anyone!" I snapped. "It only kills people."

"I know that but smoking does help some people." She turns her gaze away from me and looks at sky. "It definitely helps me with my anger. It also helps me with my nervousness, depression, and other things also." Her gaze falls back to me after that. "That's why I smoke."

"Well, it's still bad for you," I told her, taking the cigarette out her mouth. "You should quit."

"Quitting isn't easy, Princess," she said as she leaned her head onto mine. "It takes a lot of willpower to do that."

I threw the cigarette on the ground and sighed. Reaching into her pocket, I grabbed the pack of cigarettes and pulled them out. Yang pulled her head up and looked at me, taken aback with the action I just made. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but then closed it when nothing came out.

"How about you just try it," I told her, dumping the cigarettes from the pack onto the ground.

She frowned. "You think I have enough willpower to do so?" she asked.

"You can lift weights with ease so it should be easy for you to quit."

I leaned my head into her's, our foreheads touching, and stared for a moment. Her lilac eyes gazed into mine.

"But I'm already addicted to it so I can't stop," she said.

"You can get addicted to something else," I suggested.

"Like what?" I noticed her lips twitching into a smirk. She knew what.

"Like me." I tugged at her shirt for her to lean in closer and pulled her into a kiss, not caring if I could taste the tobacco on her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Aaand there you have it! That's it for my one-shot so let me know what you guys think. Was it good? Bad? Review! It kinda got a little cliche at the end because I did see this somewhere before but I don't really know where. I didn't want to break this down to chapter to next chapter because I just wanted this to be a one-shot. But anyway, thanks for reading mates! Over and out!**


End file.
